Syrup and Roses
by Dani34235
Summary: A fun little story of Mathew and Francis


**Author: hey every one; this is the second fanfiction I have ever posted here on I hope you enjoy it :) I worked hard on this story ^^ This is for my friend, Sam**

**I do not own Hetalia (even though it would really awesome if I did)**

hey were at the world conference and Canada was getting very annoyed by a certain Frenchman who just couldn't keep his hands to himself! Since about a half hour into the meeting France had been rubbing Canada's thigh even after having it moved away over ten times already.  
>"Mathew, this meeting is boring. Voulez-vous avoir des relations sexuelles après cetteréunion?" (Want to have sex after this meeting?) France whispered to him.<br>"N-non. (No) I do not." Canada sighed just wanting the meeting to be over. No one but France usually noticed him anyway.  
>Finally after another agonizing hour the meeting was over. "Hey Maple Leaf guy!" America shouted.<br>"It's Canada. Your brother." Canada sighed as he looked over to the obnoxious blond.  
>"Oh yeah, sorry dude. England and I are gunna go drinkin' and want to know if you wanna' join us?" America's blue eyes were bright with excitement so Canada didn't think anything bad of it.<br>"Sure, I guess." They were walking out of the conference room in a group.  
>"Awesome! Oh and France is comin' too. Party time boys!"<p>

Canada mentally cursed himself for saying yes. Now here he was with a drunken American and Britain with a French pervert. He was also sitting between the loud American and the pervert. Normally Canada would be more responsible, but he had a long day so having a few -more like ten- shots of tequila with America didn't sound bad.  
>The bar they were in was actually nice. The bar stools were padded well and soft. The bar had almost every type of alcohol you could think of and everything was clean.<br>"Canada, dude, me and England are gunna' go back to the hotel. See ya later." America and England stumbled out of the building with arms around each other. Canada laughed to himself knowing what they had planned. He was a bit more than tipsy and hadn't realized that he had laughed out loud.  
>"What is so funny ma chère?" (My dear) France asked when he had heard Canada laughing. France's blue eyes were slightly glazed from the alcohol he had been drinking. He had his blond hair mostly pulled back accept for a couple strands in the front and for some reason (Canada blamed the alcohol) Canada thought France looked kind of hot. Canada gave a huge smile with a light blush on his face.<br>"America and England." Canada stated while still slightly laughing. "Want to leave Francis?"  
>France's blue eyes widened slightly when Canada called him Francis. "Where do you suggest we go?" France was messing with his buttons of his blue, silk shirt waiting for Canada to reply.<br>"How about a walk? We passed a park on our way here." Canada was already stumbling to the door when France got up to join him.  
>When they stepped out Canada put his red sweater because of the cold. France shivered and put his Armani jacket on. There was a thin layer of snow on the ground and the cloudless sky was full of stars. "It's beautiful out." France voiced his opinion.<br>"It is." Canada agreed and allowed Francis to link arms with him. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Mathew was weak to alcohol, so he still had a drunken stupor, but knew it wouldn't last very long.  
>While they were walking, Mathew thought of a question that he had wanted to ask Francis for a long time, but hadn't ever had the confidence to ask, "Francis... I know you aren't really a bad person. So, why do you always chase after everyone, and then aren't serious about any of them?" He really wanted the answer to this question and knew that Francis could see how important this answer was in Mathew's eyes. That question was the reason why he didn't give in to France's flirting and seduction techniques.<br>It took them a couple minutes to realize that they had been stopped walking and had been staring at each other since the question was asked. Mathew could see conflicting emotions in Francis's eyes until the emotions were suddenly gone and replaced with a humorous glint. "Well my dear, I am the nation of love." His arm was moved from Mathew's and wrapped around his waist. Mathew's mind went blank. Francis's other arm reached up to take Mathew's face into his hand, cupping his cheek. "And I love to love." He tilted Canada's face up and leaned down slightly until their lips were barely touching.  
>Canada finally came back to his senses and pushed against Francis's chest. "Stop. Don't mess with my emotions; I am not some play thing for you to lie to." That act almost cleared his mind completely from the effects of alcohol and Francis immediately let go of his waist.<br>Francis looked shocked and the conflicting emotions were back in his eyes. He didn't know why, but he felt bad for doing that to Mathew. Mathew, who seemed so precious at the moment, "I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. Let's save this conversation for when we get to the park and have a place to sit..." Canada sighed, but could see the desperation in France's eyes, so he accepted the answer, for now.  
>They continued on walking in an awkward silence. The cold helped clear Mathew's mind. While they were walking along the sidewalk, Francis put his arm through Mathew's again, but this time it felt hesitant.<br>They were across the road from the park when Mathew noticed how close they were. He looked in awe at the sight of it. The moon was illuminating the park, creating a soft glow on everything. There was a layer of snow on the ground and in the trees that lead to a frozen lake. Snow was falling, creating the perfect picture of a winter wonderland. They walked along the side walk until they reached a bench by the lake. "Want to sit here Mathew?" Francis asked.  
>Mathew nodded and they sat down on the bench after wiping away the snow. "Now will you please tell me your answer." He gave Francis a pleading look.<br>He sighed and gave a slight nod. He looked away to the frozen pond. "A long time ago, before you and I even met, I fell in love with my best friend. I loved them so much, and I think I still do. It was like they were every thing I could need and more, but I knew that they would never be mine. One night, kind of like tonight, we went out drinking together and came to a park just like this. They looked very similar, only there wasn't a bench. We sat and talked about anything and every thing. One thing led to another, and we ended up in bed together. we decided that it didn't have to just be a one night thing and continued to sleep together. For them, it was sex, but for me, I couldn't have been happier. At least, that was until they found the person they fell in love with. I never told them my true feelings. So I guess you could say that the reason why I go for every one is because I can't be with who I wanted to be with."  
>Mathew's eyes widened when Francis let a small tear slip down his face. Mathew lifted his hand and brushed the tear away with his thumb. "I'm sorry. Thank you for telling me the truth though." He kept his hand against Francis's face, turning it so that he was looking in his eyes instead of off into the distance. "Thank you." Mathew repeated.<br>Francis had a shocked expression that melted into one of compassion when he placed his hand over Mathew's. "You are the only one that I have told and I don't know why I did." Francis turned his head to kiss the palm of Mathew's hand that he was holding. "But that was the past, something that I should be over." He took Mathew's hand off of his face, but didn't let go of it. "I don't know why it's so easy for me to tell you this kind of stuff." His voice trailed off on the end. France leaned over and pressed his lips to Mathew's.  
>Many things were racing through Mathew's mind. He noticed that Francis's lips were soft and warm. He felt Francis's tongue flick across his bottom lip asking for entrance. He slowly complied, feeling an experienced tongue move around his mouth. Francis tasted of roses and fine wine. Mathew was vaguely aware of hands on his waist that pulled him onto Francis's lap. Mathew moaned into the kiss as he unintentionally grinded down on him.<br>Francis pulled away eliciting an annoyed whine from Mathew, who blushed at making such a noise. "My dear Mathew." Francis said with an amused lilt to his voice. "we are in the middle of a park. Should we head to my place or yours?" Mathew didn't answer for a moment so Francis added "or we could go our separate ways." Francis moved his hands away from his hips to rub his chest under his sweater, causing Mathew to shiver.  
>He surprised Francis by saying, "Y-yours." He got off of Francis and tried to calm himself down and ignore how his pants felt a bit tighter- which was hard to do. 'At least the cold is helping' He thought when he took his sweater off. He still wasn't one hundred percent sober, but he was sober enough to know what he was doing and what was happening.<br>Francis grabbed his hand when he noticed that Mathew wasn't quite walking normally. "It really is a beautiful night, don't you think Mathew?" Francis asked after about ten minutes of walking in silence.  
>"Yes it is." Mathew replied. "How far away is your hotel?" He asked and his voice held a slight nervousness to it that wasn't there before. He was tired of walking in the cold.<p>

Francis had noticed that Mathew's walking was less sloppy and more coordinated than when they were walking to the park. "Only about five more minutes my dear." Francis loved how Mathew's face turned a slight pink when he said 'my dear.'

Mathew nodded and quickened his pace a bit at the thought of them being so close. They could see the hotel three blocks away and Mathew let a relieved sigh to release some tension he was feeling.

Francis had noticed this, but didn't say anything. He reached out and held Mathew's hand while they walked, happy that Mathew had accepted the hand holding. He was also happy that after years of trying, Mathew was finally giving into him. He was still disappointed that it took alcohol for Mathew to loosen up around him, because even though Francis would fuck almost anyone, he still didn't always enjoy taking advantage of some one like that. Although, if he was drunk with them, then he couldn't really blame himself for something happening. Francis didn't really know why, but he decided that he was going make sure that Mathew remembered tonight and the fact that Mathew seemed like he was sobering up helped.

They reached the hotel and Francis held the door open for him and the woman at the counter waved to Francis, a blush on her face. 'ah, she was a fox in bed last night.' Francis thought as they go the elevator.

"Another woman who ended up captured by your charm?" Mathew asked after noticing the look the girl gave Francis.

"Oui." Francis replied. The '8' button lit up after Francis pressed it. As soon as the elevator door closed, Francis grabbed Mathew's chin and kissed him tenderly on the lips once, twice, three times and would have been four if Mathew hadn't pulled away blushing.

"W-why the sudden change?" Mathew asked, thinking of how hot and heated Francis was acting at the park compared to those tender kisses, that almost seemed loving. They broke apart as the elevator door opened to the eighth floor.

Francis didn't answer, but pulled him to the third door on the right. Mathew was amazed at how nice the hotel room was; it had a fully stocked kitchen, a living room area with a plasma screen TV, a small dinning area, and two separate doors on the left that Mathew assumed was the bathroom and bedroom.

Francis stepped into the kitchen to take out a bottle of wine and two glasses as Mathew sat a stool on the other side of the counter. Mathew accepted the glass and drank a bit faster than he would normally and held out his glass for more. and asked, "why the change in your demeanor?"

Francis smirked and refilled his glass. "What do you mean mon peu d'amour?" (my little love)

Mathew blushed again. "y-you went from k-kissing me harshly to treating me like I was as delicate as a soap bubble" He looked away, focusing on the lines in the granite counter he was sitting at.

Francis leaned forward on the counter so their faces were barely inches apart. "Well you are precious and I normally treat precious things like that." Their closeness startled Mathew and he jerked back in the chair with his blush deepening as Francis chuckled. "And I also want to treat you like that." Francis smiled at the blushing Canadian.

**To be continued~**


End file.
